Zane-Riley Relationship
The relationship between Zane Park and Riley Stavros is known as Ziley '('Z'ane/R'iley). Relationship History Season 9 In In Your Eyes, Riley first spots Zane across the hall while he is helping Anya with a video on Degrassi's most eligible bachelor, of which he is the subject. While Anya asks him questions about the kinds of girls he is attracted to, Riley's gaze keeps drifting towards Zane, and the answers he gives her are vague. Riley apoligizes to Anya, insisting that he's doing his best, but Anya shuts the camera off. Later, Anya joins Riley in his yoga class, which he has been taking to help him with his anger issues. Zane also happens to be in this class, and he and Riley coyly eye each other. After class, Zane says goodbye to Riley, and Riley wishes him luck on his upcoming biology exam. Riley is clearly smitten with Zane, but tries to keep his crush under wraps, as he is not open about his sexuality. After the class is over, Zane asks Riley to hang out at The Dot, but Riley's anxiety gets the best of him and he asks if they can go somewhere else. They then sneak into an abandoned construction site. Zane then questions Riley about why they couldn't just go to The Dot. When Zane invites Riley to a LGBT mixer, Riley declines because he thinks he is not ready for that. Later, he ends up going anyway, but feels extreme anxiety about actually going inside. Later when dancing with Zane, Riley finally begins to relax. When Zane gets into a taxi to leave, Riley pulls him out and they kiss, thus starting their relationship. Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), 'Riley and Zane are working out together to get into shape for football and soccer season. Riley tells Zane that during football season they have to keep their distance, which Zane is unhappy about. Later, Riley is in the hall signing up for football when he meets Drew. Zane comes over and signs up saying, "The team needs a kicker and i gotta show that gay guys can play sports". Drew is surprised at Zane's openness about his sexuality. Later, some of the football players start making fun of Zane in which he stands up for himself. Drew then says to Riley, "It won't be good when we play against other teams and they find out our kicker kisses dudes". Riley and Zane start talking about their relationship in the gym and Drew overhears. The football team then has a BBQ, and Drew tells Riley to bring a date. Riley shows up with Marisol. Drew then makes a gay joke to Riley and he gets angry. Riley and Zane start talking and they get into a fight. Zane breaks up with Riley and tells him that he doesn't even want to be friends. In 'Tears Dry On Their Own (2), 'Anya and Riley are doing school work. Anya then calls Zane over and tells him Riley needs help with his work. With Anya's help Riley and Zane are on speaking terms again. In 'Still Fighting It (1), 'Riley attempts to fit in with the guys on the football team by joking around and telling gay jokes. This upsets Zane. Anya tells Riley to go to the LGBT Homophobia and Bullying meeting so he can better understand how Zane feels. After the meeting he admits he is a homophobe and Zane comforts him. The next day, Riley tells Zane that he is done joking around about gays. Anya tells him to make the football team understand the effects of gay bashing. Riley then makes all of the team's white shirts pink. The idea works on everyone but Owen. Later, Riley and Zane are walking down the hall together and see that Owen has written the word "Homo" on Riley's locker. In 'Still Fighting It (2), 'Riley risks his relationship with Zane when he reacts to Owen's homophobic comments in a violent way. He tries to defend Zane from bullies like Owen, but when he finds offensive words written on a school bus he gets angry and punches Owen. This backfires because later Owen attacks Zane and throws him into a dumpster. Zane is very angry at Riley and leaves. Later, Zane is being auctioned off at a Bachelor Auction and Riley bids $50 and wins the date. Zane gives Riley another chance and they both decide that it is better to keep their relationship secret for now. In 'Purple Pills (1), 'Riley is ready to make his relationship with Zane official, but he's afraid that revealing his homosexuality might ruin their chances for the football game later that afternoon. Later, Riley nominates Zane and himself for King and King for the upcoming school dance, unaware that the nominee's are posted online. When the football team confronts Riley he comes out of the closet. In 'Purple Pills (2), 'Riley is being scouted by colleges. He tells the scout about his sexuality, but the scout is still eager to accept Riley onto the team. Zane is extremely happy for him. Later, Riley kisses Zane for the first time in public. In 'All Falls Down (2), Riley and Zane are seen gambling at Degrassi's "A night in Vegas" dance. When Drew and Alli Bhandari are crowned King and Queen, Riley is a bit disappointed about not winning because he wanted Zane and him to win. Zane then tells Riley that there's always prom. In the background, Riley and Zane are seen dancing together throughout the episode. You can see Riley and Zane around Eli and Clare throughout this episode. First you see them behind Eli when Clare is asking him to apologize to Fitz. Next, you see them watching Eli and Clare argue once Eli spikes Fitz's drink and watch as Clare walk out of the gym. Finally you can see them walking beside Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards as they leave the school. In The Way We Get By (1), 'Zane invites Riley to go to an art gallery with him. Riley refuses because he thinks it will suck. Zane becomes angry with Riley saying that they never do anything he wants to do. Riley then goes to Anya for help. She tells him that doing things you don't want to do is what being a good boyfriend is all about. Riley then decides to go to the art show. When Riley arrives, he sees Zane talking to another guy. Riley then tries to act like he loves art. He makes a fool of himself so he leaves. Later at home, his mother tells him he has a visitor. Riley thinks it Anya but is surprised that it's Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't have to pretend to like something just because he does. Riley then tells him that he can't believe how lucky he is and kisses Zane. They begin to make out and Riley's mom walks in on them. She appears shocked but says nothing and leaves the room. Riley begins to panic and Zane apologizes. Riley tells him that he will deal with it on his on and Zane leaves. In 'The Way We Get By (2), 'Riley tries to talk to his mom about walking in on him and Zane, but she pretends nothing happened. Zane tells him it may take time. Season 11 In 'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Riley's mom sets him up on a date with a girl without telling him it was a date. He agreed to go because he was happy his mom was talking to him again, but had to cancel plans with Zane. After he realizes it was a date he tells the girl that he is gay. The girl decides to play along when Riley tells his mom that he had a great time. The girl, Athena, texts Riley later about what a good time she had on their date. Zane sees the text and accuses Riley of cheating on him. Riley is stunned by the accusation and Zane shows him the text message and storms off. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), 'Riley confronts Zane about what happened with the text message. Zane doesn't believe Riley when he tells him it was a setup. When Riley explains that because things are good with his family right now and he doesn't want to shake things up again, Zane says that he feels like a dirty secret. Riley then invites Zane to his birthday party, but as friends only. At the dinner, Riley's father makes a comment about Riley and Athena having kids and Athena says that Riley already has a girlfriend. Riley then starts talking about his girlfriend, but is really talking about Zane. Zane is upset and excuses himself from dinner. Riley chases him and Zane tells him that he cant do this anymore. Later, Riley invites Zane to The Dot telling him he has come to a big decision. When Zane arrives, Zane thinks Riley is going to finally tell his family the truth, instead Riley breaks up with him telling him that he isn't ready to come out of the closet yet. In 'Dead and Gone (2), 'At prom, Riley attempts to talk to Zane. Riley tells him that he finally came out to his mom after the graduation. Zane then tells him that he is a happy for him and that he accepted Eastern's offer, which is also where Riley is going to college. They then agree to meet up for freshman orientation. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: 'In Your Eyes (918) **Break Up: 99 Problems (1) (1005) ***Reason: Zane tried to manipulate Riley into coming out of the closet. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Still Fighting It (2) (1020) **Break Up: Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) (1109) ***Reason: Zane wouldn't wait for Riley to come out to his parents. *Third Relationship **Start Up: After Dead and Gone (2) '(1129) ***'Note: This has been confirmed on their Twitter. Trivia *They both have been bullied by Owen Milligan. *Zane was the one who motivated Riley to officially come out of the closet to the school and his family. *Both were on the football team together. Quotes *Riley: "You're amazing, I don't know why you keep giving me chances." Zane: "Me neither, but if you didn't keep trying, that would kind of suck." Gallery Ziley.jpg Tumblr_lp2xugEVZt1qfh9fio1_500.jpg 07-Degrassi-918-riley.jpg Angry zane.jpg Blahh.jpg InYourEyes001.jpg Nervous Riley.jpg Normal bscap0073.jpg Tree house.jpg Zaneriely.jpg Ziley01.jpg Ziley S9.jpg zane and riley.png Zane and Riley 01.png Zane and Riley in Riley's Room.jpg Tumblr l7sgyvOXVe1qct0ifo1 500.jpg zane and ray.jpg ture gay luv.jpg 450x338-adam-zane-riley.jpg tumblr_lyvw65xNGm1qc8xm1o1_500.png tumblr_lso6ko72oO1r09ol8o1_500.jpg Degrassi (16).jpg Ziley111.jpg RileyZane2.jpg RileyZane.jpg ImagesCAYN40N7.jpg ImagesCARMT4IM.jpg ImagesCAMNCLCC.jpg ImagesCAIP7FUB.jpg ImagesCADKX2KR.jpg ImagesCAD0N777.jpg ImagesCACX7Z4R.jpg ImagesCAAFTLLW.jpg ImagesCA22WPBX.jpg ImagesCA015FSH.jpg ImagesCA9V2BU3.jpg ImagesCA3TN67G.jpg ImagesCA3NI1DR.jpg ImagesCA1J9UV3.jpg ImagesCA5R9HO3.jpg ziley77.jpg Anya-Zane-and-Riley-degrassi-14748170-320-240.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:LGBT Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships